


Случайный свидетель

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: рядовой штурмовик невольно становится свидетелем отношений генерала и магистра





	Случайный свидетель

 

Сколько не пытайся быть аккуратным и бесшумным, все равно не получится. Когда ты в шлеме, а в комнате слабое техническое освещение, то обязательно постучишь по всем углам и предметам локтями, коленями, да и всей остальной броней. А это не очень хорошо, ведь тебя в этом помещении быть не должно.  
Каждый штурмовик хоть раз, но вынужден был делать что-то подобное. На утренней чистке оружия оно совершенно в порядке, но спустя час ты случайно обнаруживаешь, что спусковой механизм клинит, а детали рукояти как-то странно перекашиваются. Случись боевая ситуация, или того хуже, проверка, тебе несдобровать. Поэтому ты тайком пробираешься в ближайший аварийный арсенал (а их разбросано по коридорам довольно много), и пытаешься быстро заменить поврежденный бластер на нормальный.

  
Поскольку ты втиснулся буквально в щель, чтобы сигнал об открытии двери не поступил на пульт дежурного, свет в арсенале не загорается – только цепочка слабых белых огоньков на полу. Ближе ко входу – стойки с тяжелыми винтовками, ящики со взрывчаткой, и прочее, необходимое для ведения боя в коридорах базы. У дальней стены, за небольшим изгибом узкого прохода, вожделенные бластеры стандартного вооружения.

  
СА4714 забрался в узкий угол, и неловко согнувшись, собирался выбрать замену оружию. Не успел он потянуть рукоять из ячейки, как услышал, что двери входа в арсенал отползли со знакомым недовольным шипением – ровно на столько, чтобы можно было втиснуться вовнутрь. По движениям и звукам стало понятно, что вошли двое. Поскольку знакомого стука брони не было слышно, это были точно не штурмовики. Он попытался немного присесть, чтобы посмотреть что происходит, но возня темных фигур прекратилась, когда одна из них произнесла тихо, но с очень узнаваемыми интонациями:

  
\- Аккуратнее, Рен.

  
Оцепенение, охватившее СА4714, сравнить с чем-то было бы трудно. Смерть в бою, карцер, выбрасывание в открытый космос – все это ерунда в сравнении с тем, чтобы быть запертым в крошечном отсеке с генералом и магистром в тот момент, когда лишние глаза были им ни к чему.  
Он знал, что есть только одна возможность избежать мучительной смерти – стать ничем.

  
_… когда-то подвыпивший офицер рассказал отряду, как сделать так, чтобы магистр не заметил тебя – а ведь он слышит мысли, оттенки чувств, эмоции, и любое шевеление. Попробуй не двигаться. Лучше не дыши и не моргай. А главное – не думай. Не бойся того, что он тебя убьет – ты, скорее всего, уже труп. Не пытайся понимать, что ты видишь – он может это услышать. Пусть картинка и звук проходят через твой мозг, не отпечатываясь в нем. Если тебе повезет, Рен просто не обратит на тебя внимания, и ты выживешь…_

  
\- Извини. – Прошептал голос, искаженный динамиком черного шлема.

  
\- Я не хочу делать это на ящике с гранатами. Слишком взрывоопасно.

  
Магистр одним мощным толчком передвинул коробки глубже в отсек, и грохнул сверху шлем. Хакс бережно расправил смятые волосы Кайло, повел пальцами по щеке.

  
\- Убери… это… - тяжело выдохнул Рен, и содрав с руки генерала перчатку, прижался губами к белой ладони.

  
Почти бесшумно с плеч Хакса упала шинель, и мгновение спустя рядом с ней свернулся в клубок черный плащ. Не размыкая объятий, пара опустилась на них, скрываясь за нагромождением ящиков.  
Звуки тяжелого дыхания прерывались тихими ругательствами, скрипом и щелчками застежек, и прочими, трудными для расшифровки, но вполне уместными шумами. В просвете была видна чья-то напряженная спина, блестящая от пота в тусклом свете. Нога в сапоге глухо ударила в стену, и в нее же уперлась. К противоположной стене чужие ладони прижимала большая рука, переплетая пальцы, и царапая костяшки о шов в металле.

  
\- Только не оставляй… - непривычно мягким и прерывающимся голосом попросил генерал.

  
\- Тебе не нравятся мои следы?

  
\- Нравятся, но не выше воротника…

  
Спустя некоторое время возня на полу подошла к логическому завершению. Они сидели рядом, соприкасаясь плечами, и ждали, пока выровняется дыхание.

  
\- И больше не спорьте со мной при Сноуке, Хакс, - вкрадчиво проговорил магистр, и сунул тому в руки смятую рубашку, - я всегда смогу достойно вам ответить.

  
\- Ваши доводы, как обычно, впечатляющи, Рен, но я всегда готов отстаивать свою правоту. Хотя сегодня вы почти убедили меня, аргументы оказались весьма своеобразными.

  
\- Сам не знаю почему, но я был очень вдохновлен спором.

  
Пересмеиваясь, они оделись. Быстро поцеловав Хакса, Кайло надел шлем, и выскользнул через узкий проход. Генерал, пытаясь поймать отражение в хромированных стойках полок, кое-как привел в порядок волосы, и вышел следом.

  
В маленьком арсенальном отсеке, казалось, кислород почти кончился. СА4714 подождал еще около минуты, и наконец, двинул давно затекшей шеей. На полном автомате он вынул из ячейки бластер, проверил его, и сунул на свободное место свой, неисправный. Только после этого разрешил себе начать думать. Первым порывом была идея выстрелить себе в лицо.

  
Но ведь… никто не знает, чему свидетелем он оказался? И самая главная его проблема – наказание за отсутствие на посту? СА4714 радостно подскочил, но одеревеневшее тело ответило неприятной болью.

Скорее, в медотсек! Возможно, он сумеет заморочить дроида и получить немного размывающих память таблеток – они точно должны существовать.

 

 


End file.
